Proof of Self
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: Jack decides to prove himself by embarking on a dangerous mission for the SGC, which will lead him to question everything.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Proof of Self

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Setting: AU because I don't know where it would fit in the Stargate Timeline.

Spoilers: None

Summary: Jack decides to prove himself by embarking on a dangerous mission for the SGC, which will lead him to question everything.

CHAPTER ONE

"That makes sense," his voiced trailed off in thought. Inhaling deeply, he shook his head, trying to formulate his words. Releasing his breath he persisted hesitantly: "Planets are created by cosmic chaos – dust particles colliding after the death of a star. Because a dying star will – of course," he sucked in his lips, pondering his options before popping his mouth open and continuing, "will…err…spew heavy atoms, forming dust grains that amalgamate into _bigger_ debris, thus," he piped with fresh confidence, "a planet forms around a new star." Grinning with boyish pride, he slapped his hands on the table top then, rose them up in the air, waiting for acknowledgement.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that," the astrophysics expert pointed out. "But…uh, yes, sir. You're…well…right."

Hearing the confirmation he sought, Colonel O'Neill folded his hands and leaned across the cafeteria table, still smiling like a little boy who just got a gold star from his teacher. "Of course I'm right." He shrugged his shoulders, pretending to brush off her stunned response. "I know these things."

"I'm shocked you know the word 'amalgamate'," the anthropologist stated innocently. "Actually, Jack, how did you know that? Whatever Sam says usually goes right over your head." He tugged on his glasses. "No offense, of course."

"Well, Danny boy, you doctors aren't the only ones who know how to read."

Samantha Carter waved her hands. "Wait, wait. You _read_ about this? When?" She wrinkled her face, bewildered. "_Why_?"

Jack snorted, sitting back in his plastic chair. "You two are always striking up these intellectually stimulating – though painfully boring," he rolled his eyes, "discussions. Decided I should have something to add."

His two friends glanced at each other then strangely at him.

A tall, bulky figure appeared behind Jackson. "Is there something I should be made part of?"

"T," Jack exclaimed in greeting. "We were just collaborating over dust."

Teal'c cocked his head, his expression blank. "Dust?"

"Yep, dust," Jack beamed. "When space dust is exposed to ultraviolet light, causing it to be electrified, they will repel each other. Kind of like magnets. This can alter how the dust collects, especially when the cloud is flaccid and has a weak gravity field. So the formation of new planets can be drastically…"

"O'Neill, these matters do not concern me."

"No," Jack admitted. "Of course not."

Daniel scooted his chair over, making room between himself and Carter. "Care to join us for breakfast?"

"I do not. I am returning to Chulak. Bra'tac sends word that Drey'auc wishes to speak with me. I am to go alone."

"Teal'c, are you sure that's safe," Daniel questioned.

"Daniel's right," Jack admonished. "If you need someone to go with you, I'm…sure Carter wouldn't mind." He winked at the blonde. "It's my weekend off."

"It is not necessary, O'Neill," the Jaffa declined. "I shall go alone to see my wife."

Jack mock saluted the former First Prime. "Safe journey."

"Indeed," the alien agreed before disappearing out the door.

A moment of silence fell between the remaining three SG-1 team members. Finally, Daniel cleared his throat. "So, Jack, what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Fishing. Care to join me? I'm telling you, Daniel, there's nothing like the fresh air. The lake. The…"

"No thanks, Jack. I've got a lot of research to complete. I'm giving a presentation to the new recruits on the cultural enlightenment of…"

"Ok, ok. So that's a 'no'. That's all you had to say." The commander turned his attention to the only female on his team. "How about you, Carter?"

"Well, sir, as fun as that sounds…I've got work to finish in the lab."

Jack held back a groan. Typical. "Ok, fine. You guys are missing out." Jack climbed to his feet, picking up his long-forgotten tray. "See you Monday." As he walked away, he called over his shoulder: "Don't get too crazy this weekend, kids."

END CHAPTER ONE

ALL READERS: It is my first Stargate fanfic. I actually just started watching the series on my uncle's DVDs two weeks ago. I'm still in Season Five. So, this isn't going to be a masterpiece by any stretch of the means. There will be plenty of character flaws. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"It defies basic theological physics," Sam argued over the counter cluttered with papers and mechanical gadgets. "Energy in the universe never ceases to exist. It just changes from one form into another."

"Conservation of Energy," Jack offered.

"Exactly," Sam nodded, smiling. "Nothing can just disappear. The energy _has_ to go somewhere whether it be in the same form or not."

"Hey, guys," Daniel piped, hustling into the lab, manila files tucked securely under his arm. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at the sight of the Colonel. "Wait. Jack, I thought you went up to your cabin."

"Yeah, well, fishing's overrated," O'Neill deadpanned. "So's peeing," he grumbled, rising to his feet. A distinct popping caused him to wince, "damn knee", as he half-limped out of the room.

Jackson watched him vanish around the corner before turning to the physicists. "Have you noticed anything…odd about Jack lately?"

"You mean his sudden interest and comprehension of science?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "That." The wrinkles in his forehead deepened. "What do you think's going on?"

Placing her palms on the counter and leaning into them, Carter shrugged. "I don't know."

"Should we be impressed…or concerned?"

Carter sighed. "I don't know."

XXXXXX

Jack O'Neill sat slumped on the mattress in his quarters, staring listlessly down at the stack of textbooks at his feet. He toed them, knocking one of the piles over. The flap of one fell open and Jack bent over to scoop it up. He glanced at the title, _Bones, Stones, and Human Evolution_ and sighed, lying back on his bed as he thumbed threw the pages. He stopped at the third chapter, deciding it was a good place to start, and began reading.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but a knock at his door interrupted his concentration. Using his thumb as a bookmaker, he hurriedly jumped to his feet to answer the door; on the other side stood the thoughtful archaeologist. "Daniel. What's up?"

The younger man peered down at the book quizzically. "Do you plan on giving me a pop quiz?"

"No, but you can give me one. Well, that is, as long as it deals with paleoanthropology in the Ice Age. I haven't gotten much further than that."

Daniel shifted his weight to one, then the other. He crossed his arms then, raised up his right hand to tug at his glasses. "Jack…um…do you want to talk?"

"We are talking, Daniel," Jack retorted in his usual smartass jousting.

The scientist shook his head. "No, Jack…is there something…bothering you?"

"No," Jack denied. "Everything's great."

"Are you sure?"

"Daniel," Jack drawled out his name. "Come on. Why wouldn't everything be fine?"

Daniel shrugged, pursed his lips, and shook his head. "I…I don't know. It just seems that you've been…not yourself lately. You're actually starting to worry us."

"What? Because I'm picking up on a few tidbits of trivia? So you and Carter have got me thinking." Jack waved him off. "You should be proud of yourselves. Not just anyone can get me interested in this stuff." Jack smiled cheerfully at his friend. "Now, goodnight, Daniel."

Daniel hesitated before backing down. "Goodnight, Jack." Before he had the chance to turn around, O'Neill had shut the door in his face.

End Chapter Two

RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS

**Natters, SG-Fan, Dottid, **and **Trtlesoup**: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm truly grateful for them, especially since this is foreign territory to me. I always feel nervous when embarking in a new Fandom. Thanks for the support!

**Gimpy**: I don't know why you stick by me in my various Fandom Fanfics, but I am honored that you do. Thank you for all the encouragement and support you have given me over the last couple years. You've been amazing. As for the characters of SG-1, I appreciate your acceptance of my future flaws. I'm not the best at submitting reviews, but I love your work, too. In fact, I've been anxiously awaiting an update to _Three Degrees of Separation_. Will one be forthcoming?


End file.
